Their Baby
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Elphaba's POV on giving birth to Liir. Fiyeraba


**Their Baby.**

**A/N Short Drabble about Liir and Elphaba's thoughts.**

Elphaba thumped on the doors of the convent wishing the pain in her heart would go. Fiyero had left her. Died. She still couldn't fully convince herself that she would never see him again, never smile at him, never kiss him and never feel him inside her again. She never cried, it was her rule set by herself in a bid to hide her weakness. But Fiyero made her cry. He had died when she needed him most. He had died and left her 3 months pregnant. She had managed to conceal any signs by using her thick cloak and now she regretted it. He had left her without even knowing he had fathered a child. He had left without knowing he had made her the happiest woman she had ever been. But now he was gone.

She thumped on the door louder until the light flicked on and the door opened. A woman stood there frowning at the intrusion but Elphaba didn't care, not anymore. She had thought about fleeing, but her unborn child needed security and the convent offered it. The woman led her inside without a word and led her to a small room. Elphaba was placed in a chair while the woman left the room. She soon returned with a basin in one hand and towels in the other, two women were behind her with their heads bowed.

Not one word was spoken as the woman dipped a towel into the water and made towards Elphaba. In a feeling of uncharacteristic panic. Elphaba stood and bolted to the door. She did not want to go near the water. She was blocked by the other women and brought back to the chair where her wrists were wiped with a dry towel. Elphaba felt tears well but didn't let them fall. They were wiping away the blood. His blood. The only thing she had left of him. She sat there silently until her wrists were cleared – all the evidence that she had been with Fiyero, well nearly all the evidence. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach and stroked it. Their child was in there. The women saw this and exchanged glances. Without speaking a word, Elphaba was led from the room and into another. This one contained a bed and sink. Not extravagant but practical. Elphaba sat on the bed as she was slowly undressed by the women. She did not try to hide herself, she just stared into the wall and dumbly moved her limbs when gestured. Soon she was in a simple night gown and laid down inside the bedding.

When the women left the room, Elphaba turned her back on the door and allowed herself to cry. She cried for her unborn child and how they would never know their father. She cried for Fiyero, dead because of her. She cried for herself. Left in the world alone. Again. But she wasn't alone. Not really. Not now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Six months passed fairly quickly and still Elphaba had not spoken a word. Her pregnancy had progressed and she had not enjoyed it. The craving for Oznut spread proved an inconvenience but she had managed. She longed to give birth, if only to see how much resemblance this child had to Fiyero. An unbearable pain shot through her stomach and Elphaba knew it was time. Abandoning the broom she was holding, she made her way to the infirmary as quick as she could. She couldn't move too quickly due to being nine months pregnant and having to stop as the pains were to painful to carry on.

She stumbled into the infirmary and made her way to a bed. The nurse on duty ran over and helped Elphaba prepare for her birth. Soon the contractions were close enough for Elphaba to push and she did. With the assistance of the nurse, she pushed with her might, never once screaming with pain, and sagged with relief as she felt her child leave her. The nurse cut the cord and wrapped the baby in blanket handing it to Elphaba.

Elphaba hated physical contact unless it was with Fiyero, but this baby called to her. She felt as if she needed to hold him, needed to be with him, needed to love him.

'Liir.' She whispered as she held him close. The name was perfect. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she looked at her son. She had lied. Fiyero wasn't the only one who could make her cry, Liir could too. Elphaba looked at her baby.

Except it wasn't _her_ baby.

It was _their _baby.

**A/N so a random idea I had on Elphaba's POV on giving birth. Review !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
